


Stellimicans

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Autistic Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Canon Autistic Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: stellimicans: Latin adjective, "glittering with stars"





	Stellimicans

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: mentions of blood

_ stellimicans: Latin adjective, "glittering with stars" _

Satya loved the texture of human hair; how soft and strong and tough and fragile it was. 

When she had first nervously attempted to run her hands through Angela's golden locks, a searing pain had run through her hand of flesh. She had tried to suppress the violent hiss as the bright halo sliced her palm, but the angel had noticed her discomfort immediately. Angela had healed the deep cut with a simple whispered blessing, but afterwards she had disappeared faster than Satya could blink. All the architech saw was a glimpse of the angel standing in the doorway, terror turning her porcelain face into an etching while red droplets branded her hair.

Later, Angela told her that she hadn't realised how easily humans bled; how a bleeding angel meant nothing but sorrow and destruction; how the sight of blood terrified her. Satya wanted to inquire further. She wanted to know about the sky, about galaxies and the heavens. At the sight of a thousand-yard stare, she remained silent.

She quickly learnt there was one topic worse than Lucifer. Never ask an angel about God.

Sometimes her angel returned to her with new scars. They never spoke. Against her personal preferences, on those days, Satya let Angela hold her for hours on end. They did not cry. They did not speak. They did not cry.

Satya loved her angel; how soft and strong and tough and fragile she was.

They say, if you love something, set it free.

Satya loves her angel to this day.


End file.
